This study will use advanced statistical methods to develop and validate a scientifically-based, practical teacher-report assessment of young children's Approaches to Learning for use in early child care classrooms. It will accomplish this goal through four objectives: (1) determine the amount of assessor variance in the Learning-to-Learn Scales (LTLS), the most highly developed multidimensional assessment of Approaches to Learning; (2) illustrate the psychometric advantages of removing assessor variance and focusing only on child variance to determine validity; (3) design and validate a shorter version of the LTLS based on child variance, and (4) disseminate research findings to with policymakers, child care professionals, and parents to stimulate a discussion about purposeful assessment in early childhood and to determine ways to improve assessment for preschool children from low-income households. This work has significant implications for policy, practice, and research. An assessment that can be implemented for routine use by assessors in early child care programs is needed to monitor children's Approaches to Learning skill development. The use of advanced psychometric methods will create a pathway for improving early childhood assessment research. Furthermore, communicating results with all stakeholders including parents will increase the dynamic use of assessments to improve school readiness beyond mere program reporting compliance.